


Record Breaking

by inkedwriter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedwriter/pseuds/inkedwriter
Summary: How do I write one of these? It's got a bit of Bachelorette spoiler (just one of the dates.) and cute preath and Christmas.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96
Collections: Preathfics Winter 2020 Collection





	Record Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry if this sucks ass. I wrote in a little less than an hour. But I couldn't get over this scene in my head. (: 
> 
> Not a writer. Just a storyteller.  
> Maybe I'll tell some more one day.

Bachelorette, Bachelor, Bachelor in Paradise. They were all absolutely ridiculous shows. Totally and completely dumb. Who would find love from some reality television show? With all eyes to see? It had taken years and loads of privacy to learn about the love of her life. Christen honestly couldn’t imagine why anyone would be into this show, especially her wife.

But it was the same every season. Tobin would be sitting on the couch on pins and needles riding the rollercoaster of the season - awing at the heartfelt confessions and nearly punching the television when someone departs broken-hearted. Christen sometimes blamed it on Allie and Alex hooking Tobin into the “Bachelor Nation”, but in reality, she a hundred percent had Amy Rodriguez to blame. Tobin always said Bachelor is the reason why ARod was the first to marry. ‘She watches too much bachelor’. Tobin used to say and mock her fellow New Kid, but secretly, she’d snuggle up with ARod and Lauren watch it every week.

The cheering in the living room tonight pulled Christen from her office working on plans for the new Re-Inc drop. Tobin was hooting and hollering just like she did at sports. “Come on! You got this!!” She shouted at the screen. “Let’s go! Hold it! Come on!!” Christen rolled her eyes finding her wife on the edge of the couch staring at the television Tuesday night. She’d never expected to see Tobin this riled up from a stupid love show. Rounding the corner to see what was on television was a sight! Tobin was intently watching the bachelorette pushing her lips against another man in almost pure desperation. Christen wondered what would make this such a desperate situation until the camera panned and the buckets of ice-cold water were on display.

“Check this out, Babe!” Tobin nearly screeched. “They’ve got this Guinness World Record dude here and they’re trying to break the world record for the Longest Coldest Kiss!” Tobin explained but did not tear her eyes from the screen. She patted the couch cushion next to her inviting Christen to join her. 

Tobin was still cheering when the clock rounded the five-minute mark. “OH COME ON! You’re almost there!!” Tobin shouted. 

Christen was still baffled. How hard could that be? Supposedly that woman was in love with that guy. And they sat in buckets of ice-cold water every single day after practices and games. This however did give her a fantastic idea though.  
  
“WOOOOO!!!!!” Tobin stood throwing her arms up and cheering as the time record passed. “DID YOU SEE THAT CHRIS??? THEY DID IT!!!”

“Mm-hmm…” Christen hummed not impressed at all.

* * *

“Why the fuck are we here?” Tobin whined and Christen was about ready to strangle her wife if another complaint came from her mouth. “Chris, it’s Christmas. I just want to go home and facetime our families and then cuddle.” Tobin whined. Typically she loved being on the pitch, but this was their break and she had full intentions of spending it at home unwrapping each other for Christmas.

“I told you I have a surprise. Now quit whining.” Christen held the door open for her wife and then lead them towards the trainer’s room and where the ice bath set up was at the facility.  
  
“Chris….” Tobin whined when Christen opened the door to the ice bathhouse. Her eyes widened upon seeing two tubs full of iced water. “HELL NO!” Tobin backed right up into a man. Her eyes shot to the man and went to apologize before seeing a sign. “Longest Coldest Kiss.”  
  
“Ready to break the record that was just set?” Christen smirked peeling off her shirt revealing the top half of her red bikini. 

Tobin’s eyes were popping out of her head and her jaw was falling to the ground. “I know how much you like competition, Babe. Figured you might want to show Bachelor Nation how hot you can make cold water.” Christen slid the yoga pants down her legs to reveal the tiny string bikini bottoms that she knew drove her wife crazy. “And ya know…” Christen winked and bit her lip. “Remind everyone that Manchester is Red.”

Fuck. This water was cold! Christen was not prepared for it as the two women stepped into each basin. The official told them the timer would begin when they initiated the kiss. “Get your ass in that tub!” Christen commanded while Tobin stood poking a toe in and grimacing. Christen rolled her eyes at how much of a baby Tobin has and will always be about ice baths. The winger stood there donning her new manchester united boxers and a red sports bra Christen had gifted her for Christmas Eve pajamas. “Come on, you wanna beat Ivan and Tayshia don’t you?” Christen raised an eyebrow as Tobin realized that she had indeed been paying attention.  
  
That kicked Tobin’s competitive spirit in and she was instantly plunging into the tub. “OH! FUCK!” Tobin hissed as the ice floated around her. “OI! SHIT! THIS IS COLD!” 

“Alright, Ladies. So I hear you’re wanting to not just break the record, but smash it at ten minutes.” He explained the rules and all either of them could think about was just getting this going.  
  
Christen chuckled as Tobin hugged herself trying to keep warm while she scooted closer in her tub of water. “Merry Christmas Tobin.” She muttered before pressing her lips to Tobin’s starting the timer.  
  
Tobin was certain, this was much better watching from her couch. Her nipples couldn’t get any harder, and boy howdy, did she wish that was because she was turned on. No, it was the ice now getting into her new Utd boxers. Only three things were keeping her from breaking the kiss and pouting. One: Competition. Never back down baby! And two: Christen’s hand around her neck holding her there.  
  
Oxygen. That wasn’t something Christen had factored in when she planned this. It was much hard to breathe with lips smashed against each other than the normal given and take of a makeout session. And with such short notice, she had very little time to get this into the works. The television show made this seem so romantic, but right now all Christen could comprehend is how badly Tobin wanted this to end. This was supposed to be a romantic present for Tobin. *Of course, Bachelor could make something so NOT sexy into a romantic sexy date.* She knew the only thing keeping her wife in that tub of ice cubes and freezing water was herself and the fierce desire to win.  
  
When the big timer clocked ten minutes, Tobin instantly broke the kiss and stood.

“Congratulations, Ladies, you…” The man began but was stopped when Tobin put her hand up and pulled Christen up with her. Christen was baffled at Tobin’s brashness.

“I’m so sorry! We’ll be right back…” Christen apologized as Tobin tugged her through the halls towards the home team locker rooms. “Tobin….” She hissed frustrated at her wife’s display, especially after that man took an hour out of his time with his family on Christmas day to officiate this world record challenge. 

“Christen Press, I just sat in an ice-cold tub of water to break a world record with you, while you’re in that.” Tobin allowed her eyes to trace up and down Christen’s scandalously clad body. “Ice cubes were floating into my shorts without even asking permission.” Tobin looked horrified at the audacity of those frozen water chunks. “And all I want for Christmas is a naked you. In there.” Tobin pointed to the showers. Tobin didn’t wait for a response before turning on a shower nozzle to hot water to begin to dethaw her limbs.

It wasn’t the water that dethawed Christen though. Tobin’s hand instantly covered her body pulling her close, just as they were meant to be. Her lips found Tobin’s this time in a heated passion, adding to the steam rolling off of their bodies. Her lips beelined for Tobin’s pulse point as the woman moaned. Her hand wandered and squeezed Tobin’s ass pulling their centers in close. “Do I have permission to be in those shorts?” Christen whispered seductively playing into Tobin’s words from earlier. 

Her wife stepped backward and tugged her sports bra over her head and shucked her shorts off. “You don’t have to ask permission,” Tobin whispered back as she guided Christen’s had to her core that was heating up. 

* * *

When they returned to the ice bathes, they found the official had packed everything up and departed already. He had left a small note beside the Guinness World Record trophy for the women to find when they returned. “Go have a record-breaking Christmas Ladies.”

“Sounds like that’s a direct instruction,” Tobin smirked at her wife before leaning in to nibble on Christen’s ear, already prepared for the next round. Christen merely chuckled at her wife and allowed herself to get pulled into whatever plans Tobin had for the rest of the day. Hint: the fireplace wound up being a lovely location for their finale to the conquest for their personal record books.


End file.
